


A King's Fall

by koolcatkenma



Series: Late Nights [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Tears, and look a comforting iwa-chan, i'll make the next one longer, poor trashykawa, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so beautiful." Hajime hummed, pressing his face into his boyfriends hair, holding him even closer than before, afraid to lose him, afraid he'd crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A King's Fall

It was a whisper, a murmur, said in a single breath. Three fleeting words that held so much meaning and love, spoken at the stroke of midnight after what was probably the hardest day Tooru had ever lived. Wrapped in strong, warm arms he let his walls down, his emotions run loose, his heart left out in the open. Tears fell from his eyes like rain as he gripped his boyfriends shirt tighter, afraid to let go, afraid to be left alone. Soft words, sweet nothings, were muttered into his hair, caring phrases and reminders of how important he was, how he would always be there for Tooru. 

"You're so beautiful." Hajime hummed, pressing his face into his boyfriends hair, holding him even closer than before, afraid to lose him, afraid he'd crack.

"You're so precious to me, so important, so, so, everything. You are my everything. And I love you so much." His voice broke in the middle of the, exposing him. Tooru knew that tears were spilling from his eyes too, but for a different reason. Iwaizumi was hurting because Oikawa was hurting, because there was nothing he could do about it except comfort him, hold him close, protect him, promising to never go, never give up. 

The only response Iwaizumi received was a loud, shoulder shaking sob. Hands moved, traveling up Tooru's back and neck, stopping to cup wet cheeks. Slowly, he tilt his head up, making Oikawa look directly at him. Bloodshot eyes met sad, teary ones and another three words were exchanged, words that Hajime rarely said in front of anybody but his boyfriend.

"I love you."

Every so gently, Iwaizumi pressed his lips to Tooru's forehead, letting them rest there a few moments before making his way down his face, to his jawline and then finally stoping on his lips. Pressing back, Tooru loosened his grip on his boyfriend's shirt, relaxing every previously tense muscle in his body. A wave of warmth washed over him, and he whispered back,

"I love you too."

Because Tooru would never have to be alone, Iwaizumi would never leave. Promises wouldn't be broken and nobody would be afraid. These late nights would not last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry t's short but I just needed to write this?? Tumblr: Koolcatkenma


End file.
